Assistive devices for communication exist to help people who have impairments in expressive (i.e., conveying information to another person or to the environment) or receptive (i.e., receiving and understanding information from another person or from the environment) communication. For example, an assistive device can help someone who has a vision impairment interact with the environment, present cues to a person with a cognitive impairment, or provide speech output for a person who has a speech or language impairment. However, conventional assistive devices fail to provide an efficient means of translating environmental factors into relevant communication options.